Are you an Angel?
by animefreak5483
Summary: The year is 1944- The world is engaged in WWII. Taichi finds himself storming the beaches and is severly injured.. Can his 'angel' nurse him back to health and fill the void in his heart? (Now Complete)
1. Default Chapter

"Are you an angel?"  
By: Animefreak5483  
  
diclaimer: This goes for the entire story- I've said it once, I'll say it again- I do not own Digimon...  
  
a/n: Hello fellow Taiora fans- I just want to thank you for r/r my fics- - I haven't finished uploading all my stories yet, but i'm getting there- so keep looking every few days :) enjoy  
  
The year is 1944, and it's some where in the end of May, probably even the beginning of June. Time and dates no longer matter when there's a war going on. Especially if you are training with your troops for some secretive mission.   
I left my mother, father and little sister back in the US mainland when the draft was enabled. And so I find myself here… wherever here is. Some where on route to Europe, in the Atlantic. All I know is that the barracks are small and uncomfortable here. The air inside the ship is stale and smells of sweat.  
I never thought that I, Tai Kamiya, would be half way across the world from my home and heading into Europe for the fight of the century.  
Oh well, I guess there was no stopping the inevitable, I just would have liked to finish high school before being thrown into this bloody mess. I guess you could say I'm athletic and a good shot, so naturally the Army wanted me for their special opps group.  
But now as I lay here on this ship, I find myself surrounded by others, and I can't help but think…. Will I be the fortunate one to survive? Reports flooded in about entire squads dieing in battle, and that's what scared me… I hadn't been given the chance to actually live yet, and now I'm being sent to die for nameless thousands. Don't get me wrong- I know what the Nazi's and Fascist's are doing is wrong, but what can I do?  
"Yo sleepy head." A voice called from the bunk below me. I was broken from my thoughts, when a finger from below poked my ribs through the thin mattress. "Are you asleep?"  
"Not anymore." I said as I sat up and stretched. The blonde head of my best friend popped up. "Geesh Matt! Can't I get any sleep on this cruise?"  
"Not likely- we head out soon you know. Finally we get to kick some Nazi scum." He smiled. Matt had been waiting to see some action since the day we met at basic training. We had become good friends, and somehow we were both placed in the same squad.  
"So when are they going to brief us?" I asked. Matt slid out of his bunk and was now standing.  
"In a few hours, so do you want to go and have some fun? I hear there are some fine nurses aboard." Matt winked. I rolled my eyes, for I knew his one weakness- a pretty woman. He'd been a player ever since I met him and he never turned down a chance for a "little fun." I, on the other hand, wasn't the party boy type… sure I liked being around attractive women who would want to kiss me, but I soon figured out that all they really loved was the uniform. I couldn't just give up a part of me to someone who didn't mean anything to me… So I told Matt, I'd rather just stay in the bed assigned for me and sleep.  
"Alright- you sleep, but I'm going to see the sights. If you change your mind I'll be in the hospital wing." And with that he rushed off. I sighed. He probably thought I was a wimp or something, but I just didn't like the thought of not really loving the person I chose to share that side of me with.  
I shrugged it off, and my mind once again began to wander. But somehow my thoughts returned to love. Would I be able to find that special person after I got home from the war… if I got home from the war that is. Call me old fashioned, but I wanted to save myself for some one special…someone who loved me as much as I would love them…but did that girl exist? Somewhere in the conversation I was having with myself, I must of fell asleep. Suddenly I felt to arms shaking me awake. My eyes shot open, it was Matt.  
"Hey- didn't you hear the intercom message?" He asked.  
"W-What message?" I said as I sleepily rubbed my eyes.  
"123rd Army Rangers please report to the com room." A harsh voice called over the load speakers.  
"Oh, that message?" I yawned.   
"Well are you coming?" Matt said as he pulled me out of my bunk.  
"Ya, ya…I'm coming." And with that we were jogging to the comm room where we found the rest of our group.  
"Alright." Our commander yelled, and with that the briefing began. I wasn't really listening, well I was half listening. But the mission's severity didn't sink in till the next morning as we readied up our gear. Our group, along with countless others were going to be involved with the mission known as Operation Overlord. It sounded cool and all when they began talking about it, but then the details of the gruesome task brought me back to reality. We were going to be the first wave of American troops into occupied France.   
Soon we were all pilling into our transports to the beach. My stomach was in knots. At first I thought the commander was bluffing, no beach could be that fortified and guarded… but as soon as we left the safety of the ship I realized he wasn't. German guns were blasting projectiles at us from every direction. The waves rocked our landing crafts like a piece of driftwood. I scanned the faces of the men I had spent the last few months with. Everyone was scared, even Matt looked terrified under all his gear. By now I was soaking wet. My camouflage uniform was drenched, I held my rifle close. If the powder and inner workings got wet, I was screwed out there. Several of the men were praying now, me not being a devout Christian even began to pray along when I knew the words. The journey to the beach seemed to take for hours as we were showered with salt water and bullets. The extreme noise was almost so loud that it became a muffle in my ears. I looked over to Matt. I wanted to say a good bye to my best friend, but I found no words would come.  
"I'll see you on the beach, Tai." He smiled. I could do nothing but nod and give a faint, yet scared smile. Just as I began to suck up my fear, and I felt a little courage flicker inside myself, the gate of the craft began to lower.   
"Go get 'um boys!" The driver said as it fully opened, exposing us to the barrage of bullets waiting for us.   
I don't think I ever moved so fast in my life. I was out of that thing like a rocket. I don't remember much of what happened. My mind didn't think, it some how switched to survival mode and I was off. As I waded through the murky waters, which now were painted blood red, I don't remember getting hit by several bullets. Soon the majority of our squad was on the beach. We crawled through the wires and found ourselves standing before several bunkers. A huge explosion went off right in from of me, and several of us went flying backwards. I don't recall the pain then; all I thought of was helping my fellow wounded soldiers. I couldn't find Matt anywhere, and I prayed he was all right as I lifted the bloodied body of a man on my back and began to trudge over to the medics. My world started be blur, it almost was like some one had hit the slow motion button on my life or something. With all my strength I could muster I trudged through the sand with my comrade. I was in sight of the make shift medic unit when I collapsed on the beach. And my world went black.  
I went unconscious after that. I remember the darkness and the pain as I drifted into the deepest sleep of my life. 


	2. chapter 2

"Are you an angel?"  
By: Animefreak5483  
  
The next time I became vaguely aware of my position was someone's gentle hands lifting me carefully into a sitting position and then resting my upper body on a strong shoulder. I wasn't fully conscious yet, but felt a cold object pressed to my bareback. I would have shivered from the coldness, if it weren't for the pair of soft hands that touched my bare skin and sent rays of gentle warmth into me. I tried to move my head, but instead all I could do was breath in the heavenly scent of rose petals.   
"Sora do you need any help over there?" A woman's voice called off to my right. I felt the figure I leaned against checking the bandage on my lower back. When she was finished, she gently took hold of my back and head, and gently moved me back to a laying position. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see the face of an angel next to me. Her skin was a creamy tone, she was sweating a little and dirt was faintly apparent on her soft skin. And yet she was still the most exquisite creature I had ever seen. A gentle glow radiated from her, I tried to decide if it was my vision or if she truly gave off the gentle and relaxing light.  
Several strands of a beautiful coppery- auburn hair fell from the nurse's hat she wore. I looked at her dumbly; her fiery crimson eyes pierced my soul. Her expression was one of worry and fatigue. I began to moan with pain, it was all I could do.   
"Am I in heaven?" I breathed out in a weak voice. "Are you an angel…" She shook her head and smiled down on me as she took the earpiece of a stethoscope out of her ears.  
"Sora! If he's stable over there we need your help here!" Another voice yelled from across the room. The angel that was above me looked up at the voice and then back at me.  
"I'll be right back." She said to me. As she got up and practically floated away. Her voice was so gentle and full of caring. I could only watch in my half conscious state as several more wounded men were being brought into the room I found myself in an area of great commotion. Filled with frantic doctors and nurses tending to bleeding men. Soon the pain came rushing back and I must have passed out.  
A time later I felt a wet rag being dabbed on my face. I heard a faint humming sound… it sounded as harmonious as a chorus of angels singing praises to God. I forced myself to open my eyes once again. I scanned the room. I was now in a different room. It was a cream colored tent, a red cross was painted on the top of the tent. I was lying on a soft mattress, the room was two rows of beds that all held a wounded soldiers. The noises from before seemed to be more muffled. My gaze finally became fixed on the source of the sound. It was her. The same creature as before. She smiled when she saw I was awake.  
"Oh, so you are wake now? You had me worried there for a while." She said as she continued to wipe the blood, dirt and perspiration from my face.   
I tried to move my body, but only got sharp pains surging. I felt bandages all over my lower back, stomach, arms, and even one covering the top of my head to my forehead. I let out a moan of pain. My angel looked concerned as she gently put her hands on my shoulders.  
"Don't move." She commanded. "You can't expect to be moving so soon after all that!"  
"After what? I don't remember much… there was an explosion… and then I collapsed with….. Is Peterson Ok?" I asked. Finally remembering my friend I tried to get to a medic.   
"He's fine… thanks to you… you saved his life." She smiled as she continued to wipe the endless stream of sweat from my face. I don't think it was so much as I had a fever, as I was on fire from her gentle touch.  
"What happened? Where am I?" I questioned her.   
"My, aren't we just so inquisitive." She said as she took the rag off my face, and dipped it into a basin of water that sat in her lap. She was sitting on a chair by the side of my bed. I began to calm down as my eyes studied her. She was dressed in a white nurses uniform, which wasn't that white anymore. It was stained with blood and various other things. She looked at me with those concerned eyes again.  
"You are safe now." She reassured me. "Once the beach was secured you were brought to this medical facility. You will be fine after your wounds mend."  
"What's your name? Or can I call you my angel?" I suddenly said. I didn't mean to sound so corny, but it just came out. I saw a faint blush engulf her checks.  
"I'm no angel.. I'm just a regular nurse doing her job… But you can call me Sora." She smiled and shook her head at the thought of being called an angel. With her delicate hands she began to unbutton my shirt. Soon she was cleaning the blood and dirt off of my chest. "Well, you know my name, what's your name?"  
"Tai." I stammered out. Her gentle touch was making my stomach go quezy. I looked down at my stomach and saw an ominous red bandage, which only added to my uneasiness. "What is exactly wrong with me?" I asked as I saw her begin to dress the wound. "My left leg is numb… and…" I felt a growing panic in me. After she finished with my wound, she once again made me relax and lay still.  
"You took a bad hit, ok… so just take it easy."  
"I want to know!" I commanded in a stern voice. I grabbed her hand and held it gently. "Please." I said in a softer tone as I stared into her eyes. I knew nurses would never tell you exactly how bad your wounds were. Time began to slow once again as we peered into each other's eyes. I was off in like a trance world as I gazed into her. Suddenly she broke away from my gaze, and looked down to the floor.  
"You… you were shot up pretty bad… your leg is numb because of a bullet went in your back very close to your spine. But it will be ok, it should mend. Just relax please." She pleaded to me.  
"Sora, Connie got sick- do you think you could take care of her patients after you finish your rounds?" Another nurse said as she came up behind Sora.  
Sora looked up at her… I could tell that Sora wasn't thrilled at the idea; she looked awfully tired in fact. But she smiled sweetly and took the clipboard the second nurse held.  
"Sure." Sora said. "Can you hand me some of that healing cream?" She asked the other nurse, who complied by walking to the cabinet and taking out a tube and handing it to Sora.  
Soon Sora's attention returned to me as she set the basin of water and the clipboard w/ her new patients names and info on it, down and took the cream in her hands. Gently she began to rub the white cream around my wound before she finished bandaging it up. I could do nothing but close my eyes and give a soft whimper. It was not so much as a whimper in pain, but of the pleasantness of her touch.  
She quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry- did I hurt you?" She questioned.  
"No, I'm fine…I guess I'm a little sore." I replied as I looked up at her again…  
She hesitantly continued, but her touch was still just as enticing… it turned my insides into butterflies…  
"Can you sit up?" She asked quietly. I did try, but the pain was too much. Sora stood up off her chair and sat next to my legs on the bed. With her strong, yet loving arms she pulled me slowly into a sitting position and again leaned me on herself. I could feel her pulling at the bloody bandages until she began rubbing the salve into my lower back.  
Suddenly strange thoughts came to my mind…I had never felt this way about a woman before, could I be falling in love with this nurse? She is so beautiful, and caring… and her touch…. All of a sudden I found myself nuzzling her bare neck with my face. I felt her react to the affection by tensing up a little. But she didn't ask me to stop… she continued to dress my wound. Even after she was done cleaning it we stayed in the close contact. I even went so far as to place a handful of tender kisses on her silky skin. I was as surprised as she was at my actions. Never before had I felt this way or even thought of doing this… But it felt as if she liked the show of love too.  
However soon I felt myself being set back down on the bed. I looked up at the girl of my dreams. Her facial expression was one of shock. She wasn't looking at me…I could sense a small trace of sorrow in her face as she stood up and picked up her clipboard. She glanced at me…as she began to walk away.  
"Sora…" I called to her, but she only quickened her pace and disappeared into another room.  
I felt horrible…I had made her uncomfortable and scared her off by my advance… I couldn't explain the feeling I had inside, or the way I had acted. But something told me that this woman was special.  
A few minutes later another nurse came over to me, and smiled down.  
"Hi," she said. "Sora asked me if I would come over and finish cleaning you up… I think she needs to take care of another patient right now… or something… my name is Gwen." The blonde haired lady smiled at me. She looked to be a little older than Sora, and even though I knew most men would call her beautiful…she was nothing compared to the beauty of Sora… "You're cute…" She told me as she worked on my arms and leg. "What rank are you?" She continued to ask me several boring questions… I had a feeling she was flirting with me…but I was in no mood to talk to her, I really wanted to apologize to Sora. I caught a glimpse of Sora every now and then; she was busily taking care of the other patients. I watched as she tenderly cared for each solider and my love for her increased by seeing her loving personality. She took the time to really help each injured man. She really cares, most nurses only acted like they did, but Sora truly did…  
I could tell that most of the soldiers in the room were in some way attracted to her. Be it her physical beauty… or just that she was an attractive woman caring for them… and that hurt me a little. I truly had fallen in love with her…   
"Hey Gwen.." I said to the young nurse that was rambling on and on about something or other. She stopped talking and looked down at me.  
"Yes."  
"Can.. I ask you something?" I said hesitantly.  
"Sure thing cutie- you can ask me anything."  
"Does, um, Sora…" I think I might have started to blush, or at least I was having a hard time to find the words. "Does she have a …."  
"Boyfriend?" The blonde woman answered. I could tell she was annoyed at the topic. I nodded. "No, she doesn't. But like every cute guy is after her. The lucky thing, what I wouldn't give to have guys fight over me. But the weird thing is she never goes out with any of them… she keeps talking about her job and all. If I was her- wow." The lady swooned a little at the thought of having so many guys after her. "Why do you ask?" She broke from her daydream and looked at me.  
"Oh no reason… just wondering." I said. I tried not to squirm too much; it might give away the real reason for why I asked. "So, um how long have you guys been here?" I asked to try and change the subject.  
"Well this unit was started couple months ago- they were air dropped in secretly to help with the France resistance fighters. I just was assigned here a few days ago… but Sora and the four other nurses have been here for a while… they were lucky to not get caught by the Nazi's really… but that's enough about me… what about you- you're a ranger? How exciting…."  
I rolled my eyes with irritation…this lady never stopped talking. Even after I was cleaned and bandaged, she continued to stay and talk. I was bored to the point of tears, even watching my iv's slowly drip down the tubes to my arms was more interesting then this nurse's babble. I once again saw Sora working down at the other end of the tent. I strained my neck just to get a glimpse of her. She had been working all day now, as evening approached. Several times during the day she would make a mad dash to the operating room to assist the doctors with incoming wounded. Every time she came out of the OR she looked more and more tired. My heart broke as I gazed upon her fragile state, I wished I were able to stand and go to her… console her or something. Every time a solider died…she took it personally. She had a strong determination to not let anyone on her watch go… but things happen and war is an ugly thing. 


	3. chapter 3

"Are you an angel?"  
By: Animefreak5483  
  
Soon the sun was setting. As I watched the sun go down over the horizon, from the small window across the room, I noticed the annoying nurse had left me in a sitting position my back propped up by pillows… and a tray of food sat at my lap. I finally realized that I was starving. Soon a few lights flickered on and the tent was illuminated. Most of the commotion from earlier was done and there was almost silence again. I dreary spooned the food I was given. My arm hurt to bad to try and lift it up to my mouth, so I hungrily looked down at the mush. I was off in a dream world again, so of course I never noticed a slender figure walk up and sit beside my bed.  
"Would you like any help?" A sweet voice asked. Suddenly I was broken from my thoughts as I looked to see who the figure was…  
"Sora…" I whispered in shock. It was her. She gave me a faint, yet tired smile. "I… I… Sora I'm so sorry for.." She hushed me before I could continue. She pulled the chair up closer and began to help me eat the tasteless food. I didn't care; hunger was defiantly a very good spice. And besides she was here. After she spooned me the last of the meal I relaxed against the pillows. I watched as she took the tray off the bed and wiped my face… so I'm not the cleanest eater in the world. She giggled a little, as I smiled. There was a small awkward silence between us. I decided to go for it… I had to tell her…  
"Sora… I…"  
"Tai, please don't say it…" She looked saddened. "I can't get involved with anyone… I have a job to do…."  
"But don't you feel it too? You must have felt something?" I almost was about to break down in pain as I took her hand. "It's ok to feel something… you don't always have to be alone…."  
"Tai.. I have to go…" She said as she stood up and helped me to a laying position and pulled my sheet up over me. But before she left, she did something that shocked me… she lovingly placed her soft lips to my forehead. As she drew away she left her hand linger on my cheek. "Goodnight." She said as she walked away down the dimly lighted corridor.  
I just sat there wide-eyed. Could she possibly feel it then? Not to long after she left me, I fell asleep dreaming about my angel… my Sora.   
  
The next day I woke up slowly. The nurses were already up and stocking shelves with new bandages or sweeping the wooden floor of the tent like building. Several nurses had come around and checked my bandages and such during the first few hours of the morning. But I was becoming a little worried. I hadn't seen Sora at all this morning. It was around midday now, and a nurse came over to help me eat my dinner. It was then I decided to ask.  
"Where's Sora?" I asked plainly.   
"Oh, Sora? She went to town this morning to pick up a few supplies with another nurse. She always goes ever other Friday to the nearest village. She's the only one who knows how to speak a little French you see." I nodded my head as I continued to eat the food.  
"Do you know when she'll be back?"  
"It's a good three miles walk there, but she left before dawn… so anytime now I think…Why are you so interesting in our little Sora?" The woman asked with a smirk on her face. "Oh I get it now. You're that Tai character." She said my name in a weird way that I wondered what she was talking about.  
"Huh?" I said confused.  
"You made a pass at her. That poor girl has had many things done to her…but none that caused her to be that distraught…"  
As the lady continued to yell at me, I couldn't help but wonder. If she was that troubled by just a few kisses, then that must really mean she did feel something… and she must love me too…  
"Ahem." The woman who sat next to me cleared her throat. "Were you listening to me?"  
"Um… sorry… I must have drifted off there for a second." I smiled as I looked up at the woman's stern face.  
"I asked you what you did to her! She never told us last night…well?"  
"I just kissed her." I said quickly as to not aggravate the nurse. "I love her." I said quietly. The nurse's eyes went wide as she heard my last comment. She looked at me sternly. For some reason I felt she didn't believe me and thought I was just another of those sex hungry soldiers. As she face studied mine her expression lightened to a faint smile. "So you are serious, I take it?" She continued.  
I didn't know what to say. But I gave a faint smile as a response.  
"Well good luck then sonny- our sora. She's a tough cookie. Sure she is as gentle as a kitten, but she does have a very mean kick." The woman then walked slowly away with my uneaten food.  
The day went by so slowly w/ out her there to brighten up the day. Several nurses had taken care of me- although none of them could or did give me the feeling Sora's touch did. Every time someone came in the main entrance I looked, hoping to see her walking in al safe and sound. But she didn't come.  
It wasn't till a little before supper that the girl Sora went w/ arrived back at the camp.  
I later learned that a bombing raid hit the village and Sora was staying behind to help the survivors. Supposedly she would return the tomorrow before noon. My heart sank… I had only met this girl and now I couldn't stand to be separated from her. Every hour my mind seemed to wander back to her. God, I laughed, she had some kind of a hold on me…   
Somehow the rest of the day passed and morning broke on the horizon. The majority of the nurses were having a holiday. The causality flow was slacking off a little and it seemed that this particular site hadn't been able to have a break for quite a while.   
I didn't really mind not having any nurses bother me yet this morning, because I was eagerly awaiting my angel's return at noon. Soon I once again began to daydream about her… but soon I was awakened from my dream by a scream from a younger nurse.  
"Sora! Hey guys Sora's back!"  
My heart leapt. I forced myself with all my strength to prop myself up with a pillow in a half sitting position. Soon several army men came in the tent. I was about to be disheartened that it wasn't Sora, but then I recognized the uniforms and faces… it was my squad.  
"Wow! It is you Tai!" A friend of mine called as the majority of the men rushed to my side. "We thought you were dead man." I just shook my head.  
"A bunch of stupid Nazi's can't kill me off so easily." I laughed. Turned my head to the door, as I saw two figures walking in. The one was Sora… I couldn't mistake that figure, not in a thousand years. She had on civilian looking cloths. A nice looking brown skirt that looked ripped, and her white blouse was wet. Over her shoulders an Army Ranger topcoat was hung. She looked dirty and tired, but she laughed as the second figure came into view… it was Matt.   
I strained my ears to hear their conversation, not paying any attention to the other guys at my side.  
"So, come on… I need to repay you for ruining your blouse… how about I take you on a quiet picnic dinner tonight?" Matt said in his usual smooth voice.  
"I don't know… don't worry about the blouse, it was an accident." She smiled to him. She took the brown bag Matt held. "I better go change…" She said as she rushed out of the room, but not before flashing a small smile at me on her way to the nurse's quarters.  
Matt now noticed that the rest of his crew were sitting around a hospital bed.  
"Hey Matt! Look who we found!" One man shouted, as he waved Matt over to see me.  
"GOD! TAI is that you??" Matt almost screamed in shock. "I thought you and the others got killed in that blast!"  
"Nope." I said weakly. I had used up most of the strength to sit up, and now the pain began to rush back in.  
"Holy crap are you beat up man!" Matt continued as he studied the amounts of bandages that covered my body. He gave a small smile. "You are one lucky son of a bitch." He laughed at me.  
"To be alive… ya I know." I replied.  
"Well, that too, but I was taking about where you are! Damn there are some of the hottest nurses here." Matt smiled. "Especially that red head."  
"Sora?" I said. "She does have a name you know." I was getting irritated at the thought of Matt wanting to do his usual nurse routine with Sora. But something inside told me he wouldn't get very far with her… by this time the rest of the guys had left the tent and were flirting with the off duty nurses.  
"You know it took me most of the walk here to get her to agree to go on a date with me…wow she's great."  
"What exactly happened to her? Why was she all wet and dirty?" I questioned not wanting to hear the date comment.  
"Well she was coming up from the village, and well she must have heard Tommy doing his Nazi impersonation, so she dropped to the ground and pulled out a gun from a thigh holster. Dam does she have nice legs…. Oh anyway she fell into a small pond she was still ready to blast all of us. She must have then seen the Army corp. insignia, and well we then walked her here. We thought we might find some more of our group here. We got separated pretty bad on the beach…." Matt trailed off a bit.  
Soon Sora came back over to my bed, all dressed back in her nurse's outfit.  
"Now let me see that arm." She said to Matt.  
"I tell you it's nothing… just a scratch." Matt protested. But she practically pushed Matt into the chair by my bed.   
"I don't care- if it gets infected you won't be so cocky, so will you just slip it out of the sleeve please." She commanded. Matt smiled and complied. She then sat down on the side of my bed as she cleaned Matt's wound. He was right it wasn't too bad. A bullet or something had sliced the skin a little and a crude bandage was covering it. Sora went to work and soon it was all dressed properly. "Now, here's some more gauze… you'll need to watch that, it doesn't look too deep, but it can still hurt a lot… So is that all that's wounded?" She asked him.  
Matt shook his head. He set his hand on his chest. "After seeing how beautiful you are… my heart feels broken… can you mend a heart?" He said smoothly. Sora looked at him… she wasn't buying the smooth talk. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then turned her attention to me, finally.  
"And how are you holding up?" She asked as she opened up my shirt to check the wounds. "Oh God- didn't any one check you this morning?" She said in shock. I shook my head no, as I looked to see a blood soaked dried bandage on the wound.  
"Shit… hold on." She said as she ran to the cabinet in the corner. She returned with a handful of stuff. "I told them not to let the blood dry over the stitches like this…" She knelt on the floor, as to took a pair of scissors and began to cut the dried gauze from my stitches and wound. It really didn't hurt, but I could feel as she struggled to cut the gauze free. When she was done she then wet the wound and dabbed it dry. It was the first time I actually got a look at one of my wounds. My skin was black and blue… it was a nasty sight really. A huge gash was stitched up with five or more stitches. I watched as Sora continued to dress it.  
"I suppose they didn't check the back one either?" She asked as she moved to sit on the bed. But before she went to inspect my back, I could tell she was a bit hesitant about getting to close… she shrugged it off as she was about to lean my on her shoulder again, but Matt suddenly came back into the conversation by holding my upper body, so she could get to the wound easier.  
"Thanks." she smiled at Matt as she began to work on my back. After several minutes she finished. And Matt set me back down on my pillows. Sora began collecting the dirty bindings and went to throw them away.  
"I so wish I was you." Matt said as he watched Sora. She walked into the main office area for a while.  
"Matt…" I started out. I wanted to tell him that I loved Sora, and to ask him not to try his usual with her… but I seemed to have a hard time saying it.  
"What Tai."  
"I…I…." But before I could finish my attempt Sora came back over to my bed with a clipboard. She smiled down at me from the foot of the bed.  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you for another day." She sighed as she sat near my left leg. She pulled back the covers gently… "Does it still feel numb?" She sweetly asked as she began to check my leg for any signs of breakage or swelling.  
"I have very little feeling in it." I responded. She moved to a kneeling position, and took my leg in her arms. My foot rested in between her knees.  
"Ok, this might hurt, but we need to get it moving… otherwise you'll never regain full ability to use it…" With her hand she forced my knee to bend. She began to work the leg, stretching it out, bending it at the knee…. "I want you to push back on her as hard as you can till I tell you to stop. Ok?" She said her face was full of love and caring… I was mesmerized by her. She placed my foot on her stomach as she took hold of my ankle with one hand and the other went under my knee. I didn't even notice Matt anymore, as I slowly tried to push.  
"I can't…" I said as I whined in pain.  
"Tai, listen to me… look at me!" She commanded again in her stern voice. I complied. I stared straight into her eyes. "Good." She said as she looked at me, "Now you can do this… just focus. Now push."   
"Come on Tai. You can do this." Matt said as he looked at me. I could tell I was wearing a look of pain on my face, by both of their expressions.  
"Ok." I nodded, and I tried again. I summoned everything I had… I wasn't going to let Sora down…I began to push, and this time an actually was able to move it.  
"Ok, ok, stop." Sora cried, as she began to gently poke my skin, I think she was trying to feel the muscles or something, but I wasn't sure… I didn't care either. I was to busy watching her as she continued to work. After what seemed like hours of pushing, and having her move my leg for me she stopped. She carefully massaged my sore leg, and then set it back down on the bed.  
"Does it hurt?" She asked as she stood up, and straightened her uniform.  
"Not really…" I replied. I could feel the sweat pooling on my forehead. She saw this and took out a small white cloth from her pocket. She sat near the head of the bed on the opposite side as Matt, and dabbed my forehead dry. She then placed another tender kiss on my forehead. "You did good." She said as she laid me back down. "You should get some rest now." I looked out the window and finally realized it was now getting late. Sora stood up and wrote on the clipboard. Matt patted me on the shoulder, as he stood up and walked over to Sora.  
"So are we going on that date?" Matt asked as he pulled the clipboard away from Sora.  
"Hey!" She said as she grabbed the clipboard out of his grip.  
"Well? Are we going to go for a nice picnic?" Matt said again.  
"I…I… can't. I have rounds to make…." Sora said. But once she said this two nurses came over.  
"We got it Sora- you need a break for a change- go on." They insisted. Sora saw that her excuses were running out. She reluctantly handed the clipboard over to the two.  
"Fine, just give me a sec…" She said as she walked to her room.  
Matt smiled as he returned to the chair by my bed. "Score one for Matt!" He said.  
"Matt…" I started again. "Will you…"  
"Will I what?" He asked.  
"Just don't …. hurt her….ok?" I asked quietly.  
"Oh come on Tai- they don't mind- Why do you like her?"  
"I…I…" I couldn't finish my comment. I knew what Matt was going to try to do, and I didn't like it at all.  
"Don't worry Tai. It's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything…"   
Soon Sora was back at my bed. She was dressed in a cute little dress that went down to the knees. I marveled at her, she was as radiant as ever. Matt stood up and smiled.   
He took her hand was about to lead her off outside, until I called for Sora.  
"Just a second Matt," she said, "I'll meet you outside." Matt walked to the door, as she came and sat next to me. "Are you ok? What's wrong? Does your leg hurt now?" She asked worriedly.  
"No.. I'm fine… it's just… I…" She smiled down on me as she set her hand on my cheek.   
"I'll be fine.." She said as she stood up. She was about to leave, but she hesitated for a moment. And before I knew what was going on she placed a light kiss on my lips and was gone from my sight.  
I couldn't breath… I forced my arm to move to my lips… she had kissed me…that must mean she likes me… oh wow. As I felt the spot where she had placed those delicate lips, I found the only thing I could do was give out a contented sigh… but my heavenly trance was cut short when I thought of Matt and her being alone… Matt would surely try something. And that worried me… I knew I couldn't get any sleep while she was out. The sunset slowly in a magnificent show of colors, and soon the moon illuminated the sky. The night nurse had already turned off most of the lights and the small medical camp went quiet. However, while everyone slept, I was wide-eyed and alert. I don't know exactly what time it was when I remembered hearing the main doors quietly open. A single figure softly began to walk up the aisle.  
"Sora?" I whispered. The figure stopped and came closer. It was her. I smiled. She was all right.  
"What's wrong Tai?" She asked as she made her way to the side of me bed. She took a seat on the mattress near my stomach. "Is your wound hurting?" She asked as she opened my shirt to look at the wound.  
"No." I said as I took her hand in mine. Even in the dark she still glowed with a gentle light. Her face could lighten the darkest of rooms. I so wanted to reach up and kiss her. To have her hold me in those loving arms. "Sora…I"  
"Tai.." She started.  
"NO! I have to say it! … I love you Sora… I really do." I poured my heart out to her, yet she remained silent… her fiery eyes peered into mine…  
"Tai.. I.."  
My heart sank at her silence. "You don't feel the same way… I understand…" I whispered sadly. Assuming her silence was a way of telling me she didn't feel the same way. My world shattered, I couldn't stand looking at her, so I turned my face towards my hands. I wanted to die right there… life was almost meaningless now… I knew no one could ever compare to Sora.   
My thought s of self-pity were abruptly ended when Sora's gentle hand took hold of mine. With her free hand she pulled my face to look at her.  
"Tai…" She whispered to me, as she drew closer and soon our lips were pressing together in the most passionate and emotional kiss I'd ever had… as we kissed all my pains went away- it was as if we were all alone w/ out a care in the world… our lips parted for only seconds as one kiss turned into hundreds of tender pecks. Her arms wrapped around me perfectly, as I forced my sore arms to pull her closer to me. I breathed in her heavenly scent. The gentle contact broke after several minutes as Sora sat up. Tears were welling up in her beautiful eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her… I could find no reason for tears at a moment like this.  
"It won't work out…" She sobbed  
"What? Yes it will- you'll see." I tried to reassure her. But she shook her head.  
"As soon as you can walk- you're going to be moved, or sent back home, or worse… back out there… I…"  
"Shh." I said as I pulled her back to me. W/ my stronger arm I stroked her hair… it felt like each strand was made of the finest silk. "I'm not going anywhere." I breathed out. Soon her tears stopped coming and she just lie there in my arms. I had never felt so content before in my life…  
I was so at peace that I fell asleep, because I woke up the next morning to Matt and the guys standing around me. 


	4. chapter 4

A/N:  
Well hello all you Taiora fans- it's been a long time! I'm finally back from my month vacation/time off. And now it's back to posting my latest rounds of fics. Again I apologize for the absence, but I'm back and I'm ready to post stuff. The first thing I did was finish this fic for those who have been patiently waiting for it- sorry- like I said I lost my original copies and had to recreate it from memory :) Anyway- enjoy  
  
  
"So you are alive then…" Matt smiled.  
"Wow does my back hurt." I moaned.  
"I hate to have to leave this place Tai. You are one lucky SOB!" One of the guys commented/  
"Ya the nurses here are…"  
"Ok guys- don't talk about them like that.." Matt started out. Everyone looked at him weird- usually Matt was right in there talking about his 'victories.' Then he broke down and began to laugh. "What am I saying? I never had such a good time last night." Matt smirked. As he did my stomach went numb… he and Sora???  
'No.' I thought to myself. Just the thought of Sora with another man sent my mind into a dark place. But… then everything that happened didn't make any sense… if she had spent the night with Matt then why did she come in and kiss me? Or was that just a pain-induced dream… merely a fantasy…  
The other guys left the room as they continued talking about their dates.  
"Matt!" I called before he had gone far.  
"Ya Tai- what's up?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Tai- what's on your mind?"  
"Well… it's about last night… You and Sora didn't…" My stomach turned at the thought. Matt looked at me and began to laugh.  
"What?" I continued. I didn't see what was so funny.  
"Tai. You thought she would let me get that close?" He asked in between laughs. "Don't get me wrong, I'd have loved to.. But an hour into our date I realized she wasn't eve n going to let me kiss her. So we talked a while and she hooked me up wit another hot nurse." I sighed a great big sigh of relief. "Besides I can tell you like her and what kind of friend would I be if I took your girl?" Matt smiled as he lightly hit me on the shoulder. "She's all yours." He added as he saw Sora entering the main room. He walked out after the rest of the guys after saying good-bye.  
Sora wasn't able to see me right away- she had other patients who were more critically injured that needed attention. Finally Sora came over to my bed.  
"Sora are you ok?" I asked as she finally sat down by me. She looked very tired and pale. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" I questioned her, concerned as I gripped her hand. She forced a fake smile at me; I knew she was hiding something from me.  
"I'm just fine." She said as she began to clean my wounds. I could tell she was definitely troubled.  
"Sor, you can tell me… I want to help, please tell me what's wrong." I said. I raised my arm and touched her face. She tried to pull away from my touch but she couldn't get far because I held on to her. Finding she couldn't get away from the subject she broke down and began to weep on my chest. I instantly drew her into my arms and tried to console her.  
"Sora!" Another older nurse called as she came running to Sora's side. "We told you to take it easy today."  
"what's the matter with her?" I asked.  
"Come on Sora, you need to rest." The nurse said as she gently helped Sora to her feet and out of the room. Not long after Sora left the same nurse returned to finish taking care of me.  
"Is Sora going to be ok?" I repeated my question.  
"She just got word that her father was killed in action this morning."  
"That's horrible. Does her mom and the rest of her family know?"  
"Her mother died while she was very young, all she had was her father…"   
I couldn't breath. This development was heart wrenching. The nurse finished checking my bandages and left.  
I wished I was strong enough to walk over and be by Sora… my heart ached knowing the amount of pain she was going through.  
A few hours late the head nurse from the other day walked up to the foot of my bed. She looked down at me.  
"How is Sora doing?" I asked.  
"She hasn't talked to anyone all day.. And I thought… well I thought maybe you would want to try… being you two are..um..close."  
"How can I get to her? I don't even have feeling in my leg…" I asked hoping she would have an answer.  
"Actually there is the little room where Sora and two others stay. We would have to move them out and wheel you in there. She can be responsible for you and your therapy. That way she can at least try and get your leg workable while keeping her mind off her loss."   
I nodded. That was actually a great idea… now all that was left was getting me into that room. The pain I had while lying was tolerable, but when moved or made to move the pain became almost unbearable. My back would sting and go numb. I wasn't really honest with Sora about the pain. Maybe because I didn't really feel it when she was around. It could be due to the fact I was concentrating on her and the way she made me feel or possibly I didn't want to worry her. But whatever the reason maybe the fact that it hurt came rushing back to me as I was being moved. However the pain I felt now must be nothing compared to what Sora was feeling.. She was technically an orphan- alone and sad. So the pain was worth enduring if I was able to help the girl I loved.  
It took the muscle power of several nurses to move me into the small room. It was clean and tidy. One window faced out to a beautiful meadow. A large, comfortable bed sat in the center of the room, but was pushed up against the wall opposite the door.   
Sora's things were off in the center by the window. A small bed was made up and a dresser sat near it.  
They set me down on the bigger be and hooked some IV's with morphine like substances to dull the pain. I definitely needed them right now.  
Bit id didn't see Sora in the room yet. When I asked where she was I was told she was taking a shower to clear her mind.  
"Now I expect you to behave MR. Kamiya! I know you won't try anything to 'strenuous' because of your condition, but please remember you are here to get better and help Sora." The nurse lectured me.  
"Yes ma'am" I replied. She had kind of caught me off guard with the implication of Sor and I actually doing something- now was not the time, nor the place.   
"We'll be in to check on you every few hours." And with that the nurses filed out of the room and I was left alone… My eyes began to scan the room. I looked to the dresser in the corner. There were several frames holding black and white photos. The majority of them looked like Sora and an older man, apparently her father- I could tell they were close. This wasn't going to be easy to help her deal with this loss. As I thought this I heard the door of the room creak open slowly.  
"Sora?" I called out as I saw her slender figure behind the opening door. She still looked very pale and her auburn hair damp. She wasn't in her usual nurses outfit. On her still dampened frame hung a silken gown with a robe over it. She jumped back with surprise seeing me in there. She pulled her robe tight- covering the more revealing parts of her sleep ware.  
"Tai? What are you doing in here? How ever did you get.."  
"The head nurse said that it would be good for you to keep busy- so you get to put up with me and help me get back into shape."  
Sora said nothing. I could see she was still grieving, so I opened my arms to her. She came instantly towards me. I wrapped her in my arms and held her. Again my shirt became damp from her crystalline tears. I stroked her trembling back, whispering the only words I could find 'It'll be alright… I love you..' over and over again. Soon the tears subsided and she nuzzled closer to me, although careful of my wounds. I returned the affection by a kiss to her head.  
"Sora… I know you must feel alone right now, but you're not.. You have all these people who love you lie a family, and well… I'm always going to be here for you… I .. I want to be your family.. That is if you'll let me." Sora turned her head to look up at me. Her crimson eyes were bloodshot and puffy… she looked so fragile. I pushed a tendril of her hair out of her eyes. I left my hand linger on her face for a time. She placed her soft hand on mine. I nuzzled up to it.  
"yes." She whispered as she pulled me into another passionate kiss. After we broke the kiss so we both could breath we just lay there contented to bask in each other's warmth.  
Sora laid her gentle head on my chest. And we stayed like that for a time before Sora began to talk.  
"Tai.. What's your family like?" She asked.  
"Well, back home I live with my mom, dad and a little sister, Kari." I told her. "My dad is a lawyer type person- but he now works for the war department, my mom and sister are probably working in a factory. But before the war Kari and I went to the local high school and my mom stayed at home… what about you.." I only realized what I said after I said it. I looked at Sora to see if she would break down again because of my slip of the lip. But she didn't.  
"I was an only child. Well I would have had a younger brother, but he and my mother died during the birth. So it was dad and me… he was in the air force- that's how they met… I grew up and went to school wherever he was stationed. They always needed nurses and well I didn't have anything else to do- so I was trained at a young age. And well I came here a while ago… you would have liked him Tai… but, oh God he's gone… dead.." She choked on the word. She didn't cry, but only pressed herself tighter to me. I didn't know what to say.  
"Sora, he'll never be fully gone. He's with you always inside you."  
"Thank you Tai." She whispered as she sat up. She wiped the remaining tears off her face. And took a deep breath. She did look a little better… however I knew she wasn't totally done grieving.  
"So." She said as she looked down on me. "OH- your shirt… I'm so sorry" She must have seen how drenched it was. She helped me out of the shirt. "I didn't mean to cry and fuss so much."  
"Sora, it's ok.. I understand. And if you ever need to cry again, I'll be here to hold you- ok?"  
"Sora I love you with every ounce of my soul. Now I think you need to get some rest. It's been a long day." I said as I relaxed holding her to me.   
"But, shouldn't we work on that leg now. You need to keep moving it otherwise." She started, but I cut her off.  
"Can we take a rain check on that, it really hurts. The move must have strained it or something." I said hopefully that she would drop the subject and take a nap with me. But once I said that I was in pain, the nurse instinct must have kicked in. Sora's face grew worried.  
"Where does it hurt the worst?" She asked me. She rolled out of my embrace and slowly and carefully rolled me over on to my stomach. I felt her carefully pulling away my shirt and examining my back. With her angelic hands she began examining by back. "Tai… do you trust me?" She asked in a little more than a whisper.   
"Sora, what's wrong?" After that I felt her warm hands grip the waist of my pants. The fabric slowly came off to the knees. Sora then lifted up my underwear. I felt a kind of blush flush across my face. There I was almost naked on a bed with Sora. I had to admit my mind was playing with the possibilities. Visions of us together… but then I was brought back to reality as a surge of pain ran up my spine. Sora was touching a sore spot near my coccyx bone. I couldn't help but cry out in pain.  
"God Taichi, why didn't you tell me you were in so much pain….." She whispered as she kissed my shoulders to try and get my mind off the pain.  
"Wh..what's wrong?" I wanted to know. But she didn't tell me. She went back and continued her gentle prodding of my backside.   
"Taichi, has it always hurt this much?" She asked as she got off the bed and came around to look me in the eyes. "Please, this is really important, you need to be honest with me…. Taichi?"  
I really didn't want to tell her the truth. I knew that if I suffered that would cause her to suffer also. I didn't want to see her in any more pain, but she would see right through me if I lied.   
"It's gotten worse actually." I confessed. Her eyes looked pained. I hated it. "Sora, it's nothing. I can handle it. It should get better right?" I said trying to get her to feel better. She didn't listen. She stroked my head and placed a quick kiss on my lips as she stood up. I couldn't see what she was doing but heard the rustling of cloths. I guessed that she was changing into her nurse outfit.   
"Sora, what's wrong. Come on you can tell me. It's not that bad is it?" her silence sacred me. Once she was done dressing she returned to the bed and knelt straddling my knees. She took another look at the wound, which felt horrible.  
"Taichi… I'll be right back." She said.  
"No, Sora please. What's the matter!"  
"Tai… it looks like you have a piece of shrapnel is still in you… it's causing a lot of damage. I.. I need to get it out soon. I'm going to get a doctor ." She told me. She pulled a sheet over to cover my naked backside while she went to find a surgeon.   
Soon Sora returned with a doctor and several nurses. Each took a look at the wound and agreed with Sora's prognosis. Then the pain started up again as they tried to move me.  
"Taichi, I'm so sorry." Sora kept repeating over and over as I groaned in pain until I was laid down on an operating table. "it'll all be over soon, just hang in there…" she reassured me. The last thing I remembered before I was put under was her loving face smile and her angelic voice tell me 'I love you.' 


	5. Final Chapter

AN: Alright- final stretch of this fic- I hope it was worth the wait :)  
Anyway it's good to be back- keep the reviews coming :) thanks! On to the show!…….  
  
  
  
While I was asleep I was unaware of the happenings around me. All I could see was Sora's loving face smile at me. A glimpse of a bright and happy future with Sora at my side was all I noticed. But in reality the future came into question.   
During the operation several enemy bombs began an air raid close to the med tents. In the past few days the raiding of the surrounding areas had grown more intense. Even with the liberation of France within sight, the Germans still had resistance fighters combing the countryside. The bombings had become very dangerous, and talk of evacuating the area was high. This round of bombs had sealed that idea. And once Sora had made sure I was safely put back into our room she was called into the main office to be briefed with the other nurses and personnel.  
  
I slowly began to wake up. I had no clue how long I had been asleep. My whole body ached. But then I noticed what was cuddled up by my side. Sora. She was back in her nightgown and I could finally look at the hidden curves she had. She looked so peaceful as she slept close to me. I couldn't help but smile. Her face was close to mine as I lay on my stomach. I could feel the weight of bandages on the area operated on. That must mean the surgery was a success. I pulled a hand out from underneath the covers and pulled Sora closer to my body. This picture seemed to right, and yet something was a miss. I didn't know what it was, so it was shrugged it off and I returned my concentration on Sora. I don't know how long I just laid there looking at her. But suddenly she gave a cute little whimper of a sound and began to open her eyes. She smiled at me as I planted a sweet little kiss of her forehead.  
"Taichi.. You're awake… how long have you been up?" She asked me as she sighed happily in my arms.   
"Not long, you must be tired. I'm sorry I woke you up." I said. She smiled at me and began to get out of bed. "No, Sora. Relax for a little while, you can go back to sleep." I tried to get her to take a break. But it was no good.  
"Taichi, I'd love to, but I have so much to do."  
"Let some of the other nurses do them. You need a break, I mean you've been through a lot as of late."   
"Taichi.. I can't.."  
"Where are the others? I mean doesn't that one head nurse always come in and yell at me about this time every morning." I smiled. Ever since we had been moved into the same room, the one lady nurse made it her business that I didn't try anything. She knew I wouldn't push Sora into anything she didn't want to do, but it was more of a game between us. But today she wasn't there to make sure I was awake early.  
"Taichi.. You've been out for two days now and well…"  
"Sora. What's wrong?" I asked as she came back and sat on the bed.  
"The bombing has gotten worse and well, the med station was relocated to a more secure area. You were in no shape for travel, and you still aren't, so I stayed behind. It's just us here." She told me.  
"Sora, that's dangerous. Why? Why didn't you go? It's not safe here." I told her.  
"I couldn't leave you here." She said as she straightened my hair. "I'd never leave you Taichi… and we're alright. The village is not that far if we need anything." She tried to convince me, but I was worried. "Besides, now it's just you and me, and we can work on that leg." She smiled. "I got the shrapnel out, I'm so sorry we missed it the first time, oh Taichi, you could've permanently damaged your leg- I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault." I told her.   
"Well, I better go and get us some breakfast if we're going to get any therapy done today." She once again stood up and walked out of the room. She came back in a little while with a plate of food. She helped me roll to my side. It hurt to lay on my lower back, but Sora slipped a few pillows underneath, and they felt better. I had to admit the special attention I was getting because we were the only ones was nice. Once breakfast was over she took the plate and set it aside.  
"I need to change out of this, and then we'll work with that injured leg." She told me as she went to her closet and pulled out an outfit.   
"You don't have to change." I said as I smiled. I did like that nightie she had on. I looked up to her and saw her faint blush. She shook her head and smiled at me.   
"I don't think so private Kamiya. And NO peeking." She said as she walked into the closet and shut the door. I just smiled to myself. Her playful tone of voice was quite exciting. But I knew she didn't have 'that' in mind. Our first priority was to get me walking or at least able to be moved without so much pain. Sora came back in the room wearing her normal nurses outfit, except her hair wasn't up in the usually bun. She left her silken strands flow freely around her face. The sun's rays were now coming in the room's only window. We had a long day ahead. I knew it was going to be painful, but I would endure it for Sora.   
She walked back towards me and managed to prop me up near the headboard of the bed. She then went and knelt near my feet. Gently she took the sore leg and massaged it until I was fully relaxed. We tried several of the bending and extending exercises slowly. Boy did it hurt, it hurt way too much. So we stopped after a short while. But I had to admit, while we were actually working the little rewards of kisses from Sora made the work worth it.   
"Taichi, you can do it, come on. Just a few more, I'm sorry it hurts, I know… but you have to do this. If not for you, do it for me…" She kept saying. I was exhausted. I just couldn't move it that much. And Sora knew it too. She wiped away the sweat I had on my face, and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry." She whispered into my ear.  
"Sora, it's ok, I..I'm just not use to the pain, I'll get use to it soon. And then we can get out of this place, and to somewhere safer." I told her as I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.   
"I know, but you're in no condition to move. Especially since you just got out of surgery and you need to recover. We're still safe here- in battle we wouldn't have this luxury of not moving you, but since we have…"  
"Sora." I stopped her from continuing by placing a finger on her lips. "If the krauts come, or the shells increase, I want you to leave me… I don't want to see you taken by those bastards…. I"  
It was sora's turn to shush me. She kissed me and my thoughts were instantly interrupted.  
"It's dinner time silly, don't talk, just rest. I'll be right back with something to eat."   
We ate dinner just chatting. And spent the rest of the day in our little room. It didn't even seem like there was a war on, well except for the occasional shell that would drop in the near by area. I think Sora was use to it more than I was. She didn't even flinch, as what was left of the med station shook. We weren't able to watch the sun set, the only window faced the wrong direction, but we were content just being together. The only light source was a small oil lamp Sora brought in from one of the operating rooms. I wouldn't have minded the dark with Sora laying there in my arms. Neither of us spoke. It was a comfortable silence. Then we both let out a sigh at the same time. This caused us to laugh. Her light giggle was so cute. I stared at her face for a few moments until she noticed me just looking at her. She blushed. I was so amazed. There I was half way around the world from home and with the girl I was destined for. Fate was actually kind enough to get me injured where I was. Because I was now embracing my angel.  
"What are you thinking about Taichi?" Sora asked as she cuddled up to my chest, always careful of my injuries.  
"Not much, just that I'm the luckiest guy in the world…."  
"And why's that?" She smiled.  
"I found my soul mate, of course. I never thought when I signed up for this war that I'd find you." Saying this got me another blush on her beautiful face. I smiled.   
"So… what are you going to do when you get home, Taichi?"  
"Well I have a few months of high school left, I just turned 18 before training. I wanted to help so I was one of the first in my hometown… I suppose I'll end up back at home. And then go to college or something… what about you?"  
"Me?…. Going home?… I…I never really thought about it. I mean, I have always lived on an air base… but now… I don't know where I'm going to end up…."  
"Sora."  
"Yes Tai, what's wrong?" She asked. "Are you in pain again?"  
"No, no. Sora, it's just that… would you come and live with me after all this is over? I.. When I said I wanted to be your family, I was telling the truth… I know this is sudden and all, but would you… will you stay with me forever?" I know it wasn't a good proposal or anything too romantic, but it was genuine and sincere. I really wanted Sora to be with me forever.  
"Taichi…. I don't know what to say."  
"Say you'll marry me." I smiled as I caressed her cheek. Her fiery eyes sparkled more intensely all of a sudden.  
"Yes, Taichi, I will." Tears began to roll down her cream skin. I reached up and brushed them away. A gentle kiss sealed it, we were going to get married. I don't remember being any happier up to that point in my life. That gentle kiss led the way for more passionate kisses. We were both lost in the intense heat that was being created and we both gave into that flame. Sora's nightgown was on the floor in a few seconds. My range of motion was very limited but I was aided in removing my shorts by Sora. And soon I rolled on top of my love and we went to new limits of pleasure and happiness. The pain in my body went away as we molded together. The lamp flickered in the background as we moved together. After we were both exhausted we fell asleep. I never felt so contented in my life as I slept soundly for the first time since I enlisted.   
  
The sun's rays once again greeted me as I awoke. I was expecting my angel to still be laying by my side, but I was alone in the soft bed we had shared. I was a little saddened, but then I remembered she was the only one here and had to take care of herself and me. But instead of hearing the peaceful silence that I was now accustom to waking up to, I heard muffled cries coming from the other room.   
At first I was alarmed. Had someone come in the early hours of morning? Were they the Germans? And most importantly where was Sora?   
The latter question was answered when Sora tried to quietly enter the room. She was in her nurse's outfit and it was stained with blood.   
"Sora?" I called for her.  
"Taichi? You're up. Here, I can't stay and help you eat today." She said as she set a plate of food on my lap. She stroked my hair lovingly.   
"What happened? Are you hurt? Who's where?" I questioned her. But before she could answer my questions a small French girl peeked into the room and called out for Sora.   
"Taichi, a bomb exploded right over the little town again. There were a lot of fatalities. The survivors and injured have come here and I have to go and help them. I'll be back in when I get things under control, I promise.."  
"It's ok, Sora. I'll be right here. Go and help those people." I told her. "I just wish I could help you."  
"Don't worry Taichi, I'll be fine." She placed a quick kiss on my forehead and grabbed another nurse apron, replacing the blood drenched one and was out the door.   
I could hear the commotion out there, I couldn't understand much because they all shouted in French, but it sounded bad. I felt so bad for Sora. She was out there and alone. Damn these wounds, I wanted to be out there by her side. I didn't eat the food she gave me. I just sat there and picked at it for what seemed like an eternity. The bombs were getting closer and closer. Every time one hit the people in the next room would scream in fear. I knew Sora would have her hands full so I decided to take a nap and not be any more of a burden on her.  
I was awoken from my nap by the sounds of Sora changing. The sun was setting once again. I pushed myself up on my elbows to see what Sora was doing.   
"Taichi.. I woke you up, I'm sorry." She said as she finished undressing and then pulled her nightgown over her nearly nude fame. "You didn't eat your dinner." She said as she came over near the bed with a plate she must have brought in with her. "Well, neither did I." She smiled. "We can share. You have got to be hungry." She was right; my stomach felt empty.   
"Sora, I don't need anything. You had a hard day, you eat it all." I told her.  
She sat down on the bed and looked at me. She somehow was able to tell I was hungry. After a little convincing we shared her supper. The plate was set aside, empty. And Sora just snuggled into my chest, as I wrapped my arms around her.   
"So how bad where things out there? I really wished I could be of more help."  
"Taichi, it wasn't all that bad. I got all of the injured treated. We have a lot of guests staying here. The town was really hit bad.. This is the only med station in the area now, so they had no were else to go. And besides, you would only have been in the way- you need to get better before you can help others. In any case you getting better is helping me. I don't want an invalid for a husband." She smiled. "The husband is suppose to take care of the wife, don't you know." She said sweetly. It got me to laugh and it took our minds off the troubles of the present.   
"I love you Sora."  
"I love you too. And you know what?"  
"No, what?"  
"You're my favorite patient." She winked.  
"Well, what if I say I want some more of that 'therapy' we did last night my gorgeous and skilled nurse?"  
"The woman in me would say yes, but Taichi, I can't wake up tired and sore again… another night?"  
"Alright." I said in a mock hurt voice. I knew that all she wanted was sleep right now. And I wasn't going to push myself either. "Sleep tight love." I said as I kissed her closed eyes.  
"Night Taichi.." She mumbled into my chest. I laid awake for a few hours just watching her sleep, but soon sleep called to me once more.  
  
The next morning I awoke similar to the day before. Sora was already up and out of the bed. I let out a sigh and opened my eyes. The day was overcast outside and it looked like rain. For some reason my mind went to my friends on the front lines. I had no clue where my squad of Rangers was at the moment. Long gone, I assumed. Knowing Matt and the others they were already on Hitler's ass by now creating mayhem like usual. I had been reflecting on the past more often as of late. I figured that was because I wasn't able to do anything but sit and sleep. That and cause worry for my angel of a nurse. My Sora.   
Load crashes and shouting abruptly pulled me back to reality. A round of gunfire echoed on the walls of my small room as screams erupted. The men's voices didn't sound French, and they were definitely not American… that only left the possibility of the intruders being German. I didn't know what was going on, but I was scared. Not so much for me. I knew if they found me, I was dead. But what would they do to the civilians and more importantly were was Sora….   
It sounded like the intruders, who ever they were, were trying to communicate with some of the citizens, but weren't having such a go at it. Until a voice called out to them.   
My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the voice to be that of my Sora's. She was talking to the Germans. It seemed that one of them spoke French, because I could make out a few words here and there.   
Not to long after the shouting stopped, it sounded like the Germans were looking around. I feared when they would get nosey and look in this room. But those fears were thrown to the back burner when I heard Sora cry out. They were hurting my Sora. What did she do to disserve being harmed by those filthy krauts? I thought as I struggled to get out of the bed. I had to help her. I couldn't let any of them put a single hand on her. Luckily Sora had a gun on the bed stand. I grabbed it and weakly hobbled over to the door. Remembering my stealth training I pressed my ear up to the door to see if I could hear where they were.   
From where I was it sounded like Sora was trying to keep them out of this part of the med station. A loud thump rattled the wall. They had backed her up against a side of the hallway that led to the room. She was trying to save me. She kept telling them to stay out of there, an that a wounded man was in there, nothing more. Suddenly her cried were cut short as it sounded like someone was strangling her. I was enraged. I had to move. I was about to jump out of the room and shoot them when someone suddenly opened the door I was leaning on. I came falling to the floor.  
All eyes were on me as I moaned in pain from the fall. I had on only my pants, and my chest was exposed to the coldness of the floor.   
"Taichi." Sora cried as she got free from the soldier's grasp. She ran and knelt by me. She held my upper body in her arms as she asked me if I was alright and why I was out of bed.   
Realizing I was an American solider the Germans pulled all their weapons up and were ready to fire. Sora saw this and defiantly got in front of me.  
"Sora, what are you doing?" I cried afraid they would open fire on both of us. But they didn't.  
Sora quickly shouted out to them in French. It was so fast, several words were exchanged between Sora and the officer who spoke French. Their conversation ended with the officer laughing at Sora, who stood her ground. He motioned for his men to leave us alone and go outside.   
Sora turned around and helped me to my feet once they were all gone. She didn't say anything as she guided me back to my place on the bed.  
"Sora?" I said. But I got no answer from her. She went on checking my bandages and stuff, not looking up at my face. I couldn't stand the silence. I grabbed her hand and stopped her from working on my wounds. "Sora. What did you agree to? Please tell me." I pleaded with her.   
"Taichi, it's nothing. I can handle it." She said with a fake smile as she finally looked down at me face. She looked like she was holding back tears, she fought to keep up a brave front.  
"Sora… please… what's going on? What do they want?"  
"Taichi… I am going to operate on one of their wounded officers and then.. Well I won't be back till tomorrow morning ok. I talked to a girl from town. She'll check in on you for me until I get back… I will be back. Ok?" She told me.   
"What?"  
"I have to go, I..I just want to know you love me, because I love you so much Taichi."  
"Sora, of course I love you. But tell me what's wrong. I can help…"  
"No Taichi, I've got to go" She placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room.  
I was very concerned. She was acting very weird, when it hit me. She was going to operate on the wounded man, and then she would be spending the night with that other officer.  
"NO!" I yelled. "Sora! Sora come back." I cried over and over. I tried to get out of bed again, but this time my legs failed me and I fell. I felt so weak, and the thought of those men touching Sora made me feel sick. I couldn't even drag myself to the door. What would I do? What could I do? Nothing at all. If I crawled out there, I would only get myself shot or worse get Sora shot. She was doing all this for me, but I didn't feel any better knowing that.   
The day went on, it was horrible. I was plagued by worry and pain. I knew Sora was still in surgery with the wounded officer because the French girl had mentioned it. She knew a little English, so I was able to get some information on what was going on. It seemed that fifteen German soldiers had brought wounded men here thinking the med station was still open. They must have been desperate to come to an American station for help. But that wasn't the point. The fact of the matter was that they had my Sora and she was risking her life to keep the people and me safe.   
The sun had drifted off into the horizon and I feared the worst. I had never felt so utterly helpless and cowardly. I was powerless to stop the unthinkable torture that was about to happen. I just didn't want to think of that things Sora was willing to do for me. I heard horror stories of soldiers destroying and plundering citied in Europe, the women were raped and abused. The opening of the door caught my attention. I wondered if this was it- the end. What if Sora's deal wasn't going to be up held. Was this a Nazi trooper coming to kill me? The suspense ended when Sora crept into the room. Her last clean nurse's uniform was again stained with the red hue that seemed to be shed in abundance through out this war.   
"Sora! Oh God Sora- they didn't hurt you did they?" I asked in urgency.  
"Sh… Taichi." She said as she came over to the bed. "I can't stay long. I'm just getting changed out of this blood soaked dress. You need to sleep now- you shouldn't push yourself."  
"No Sora, I'm not worth it. Nothing is worth what you are willing to endure…. Please don't do this for me. I don't want you to! I don't…."  
"Taichi, I can save you. I can't live without you. And I have the power to save you and the others, I'm going to do anything to keep you safe."  
"Even letting them rape you and hurt you? NO! I won't let you."  
"I'm sorry Taichi, but I can't let anyone else die! I lost my only family so far and I just can't sit back and watch you die- you mean so much to me… you're all I have left Taichi- can't you see that I want to save you. You'd do the same for me… hate me if you must… but I cannot let them harm you." She said as she broke down in tears.  
"Sora… I'd never hate you. I just don't want to see you put through that kind of stuff. God I love you so much… I wish I was stronger. Then none of this would have happened."  
"Tai, I'm not sorry for anything that has happened between us- we're together now and forever." She gave me a passionate kiss before she grabbed a set of cloths and left the room.   
"Sora! Sora! I love you Sora!" I called out to her. I knew no matter what I said she was going to go through with this. She was willing to give up so much… As the time went on, my stomach got worse and worse. I felt horrible not knowing where Sora was and if she was ok or not. I hated that feeling.   
Not even a half an hour since Sora had left the room I heard another loud commotion. At first it sounded like jeeps and trucks were coming from down the road. Then the German soldiers that were here started to go crazy. They were shouting. Shots were fired. It sounded like doors were being broken down. More shots and yelling. Suddenly the door to my room burst open. I looked and saw Sora running towards me. I had enough time to open my arms to her as she jumped into my embrace. She sobbed and shook terribly.   
"Sora, Sora, it's ok baby…. You're safe it's ok." I tried to sooth her by saying loving words into her ears as I stoked her hair.  
Out of the blue an American officer entered our room. He looked shocked.  
"Sir, we've got two in here." The officer called back into the main area. Several more officers came in the open door.   
"What is going on here?" A high-ranking officer asked. "and who are you solider?"  
"Taichi Kamiya of the 83rd Rangers, sir." I said as I saluted him the best I could with Sora still hanging on to my chest for dear life.   
"Looks like we got here right in time, those Krauts looked like they were going to hose this place." The officer informed us.  
"Sir." A officer called from the other room. "I think you should come and look at this."  
"What is it solider?"  
"I've found two dead kraut bodies in this room. They look to be high ranking officials."   
  
While the American troops took control of the situation, Sora still held on to me. I was able to loosen her hold and pull her off a little so I could look at her. She had blood all over her cloths. It wasn't her blood, I was thankful for that.   
"Sora, what happened?" I asked worried that she was hurt.  
"I… I just couldn't go through with it Taichi. I couldn't stand them touching me….I…I…killed them…. Both of them…" She cried. "I've never taken a life before….I…"  
"Shh, it's ok Sora. You had every right to- it's not your fault." I said as I rocked her in my arms.   
Soon the American troopers, who turned out to be reinforcements had things under control. The injured citizens were taken by truck to the closest town for help.   
We spent the rest of the night and next day in the company of friendly faces of allied troops. It was once again morning. I awoke with Sora laying by my side for the first time. Today it had been decided that I would be heading back for England and then stateside. As for Sora, well we really didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't want to leave her side, but we couldn't do anything about it.   
As I was being loaded on to the truck, Sora was getting teary eyed. We would have to say our goodbyes after all. After all we had been through this was good-bye. I was going home to a nice and safe home, where as Sora was going to be sent back into the field. I could see the pain on her face. I think the commanding officer saw it too. He approached us as we were about to say farewells.  
"You know, we will probably never be able to find your original nurse squad, Miss Sora. And well, this here fella' needs a special caretaker. Isn't that right?" He winked at us. "So maybe it would be best to have someone experienced help him on his way home and through therapy. I was wondering if you would like to take that job miss?" He smiled.  
Sora's eyes once again sparkled as all the sadness on her face went away. "Yes sir." She smiled. "I would love to take that job." She immediately hugged me tightly. I was so happy also. It felt like a huge burden had been taken off my shoulders. We were going to stay together after all.  
  
It was a long road back to England and then back to New York, where Sora and I stayed in an Army base hospital for therapy on my leg. But I was determined and with my angel at my side the entire way, it went by fast.  
Before either of us knew it, I was walking down the street in old hometown. I could see my house down the next block. I had my army pack swung on my back, my dress uniform on with several medals glistening in the sun as I walked home. It felt a little weird when I got to the front porch of my family's home. I knocked on the front door. I looked around and a flood of memories came back to me. My little sister Kari opened the door and screamed as she saw me standing there. Soon my mom and my dad were there too. We were all hugging each other. My mom of course was teary eyed. After the hugging was over with and as we were about to enter the house I stopped them.   
"Guys, I want you to meet someone." I motioned for Sora to come up to the house. She was standing in her dress uniform as well on the sidewalk at the bottom of the porch. I went over and took her hand. "Mom, Dad, Kari, this is Sora… my wife." I smiled as my mom instantly pulled Sora in for a round of hugs and kisses.   
"Welcome to our home Sora." My dad smiled. "And welcome to the family."  
"I've always wanted a big sister!" Kari smiled as she too hugged Sora tightly. Sora smiled and returned all the hugs and such.  
"Well what are we doing out here?" My mom said. "Come in! Come in and relax you two." Everyone filed into the house. Sora and I entered last. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her.   
"I love you Sora. My dear angel you're home." 


End file.
